


罗茜·华生的叛逆期

by sevenie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, F/F, Gen, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: "所以你是我爸这个月的约会对象吗？""什么？"
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson/Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	罗茜·华生的叛逆期

**Author's Note:**

> Gen向。H->W。还有非常隐蔽的W->H暗示。少量关于LGBTQ的时代性质讨论提及，请避雷。  
> 和只存在于阅读理解中的福尔摩斯别扭兄弟情。  
> BBC S4后衍生产物。

“所以你是我爸这个月的约会对象吗？“  
  
“什么？”  
  
这是夏洛克·福尔摩斯在46年的人生中，寥寥数次体会到说不出话感觉的其中之一。夏洛克很不习惯，因为他现在处于平日里别人才会承担的角色。  
  
“没什么。”淡棕色短发、眼睛周围粗糙地画着不是很成功烟熏妆的女孩，也就是15岁的罗茜·华生，把巨大的登山包扔进了麦考夫特提供的黑色汽车后备箱中。重重地合上车盖，她向司机点头示意感谢，利索地钻进入了汽车，坐在后排的另一侧，手上拿着一个蓝色的Switch。  
  
夏洛克看着她裹在牛仔裤外的黑色马丁靴随意地顶在了前排座椅的后面。  
  
“ 你好啊，夏洛克叔叔。”  
  


* * *

  
在夏洛克的印象里，罗茜一直是个很小的孩子，身高只到他的膝盖上面一点点，顶着一头卷卷的金色绒毛，即使不想上幼儿园也深知命运的不可抗性，不哭不闹只是严肃地板起脸，在每个工作日的早上不情不愿地走上校车。相比之下，总是跟在她小小个子后面，在校车开走前不是反反复复检查罗茜的围巾手套帽子耳罩，就是把剩下的早饭硬塞到女儿书包里的约翰·华生，反倒显得更加慌张。夏洛克曾经无数次推理出罗茜包里剩下早饭的最终去向（幼儿园门口的垃圾桶/其他小朋友的肚子），但是约翰永远充耳不闻。  
  
为人父母后，一个人会比之前表现得更加不可理喻。这是夏洛克得出的结论。  
  
罗茜·华生是个无论春夏秋冬都穿得圆鼓鼓的小毛头，她有的时候会在221A、221B和221C间穿梭着奔来跑去。她会在哈德森太太织毛衣的时候帮忙撑毛线，也会兴奋地一头扑进刚烘干的衣服堆里。小小的华生时常在约翰周末值班的时候好奇地跑过来看夏洛克做实验，也永远在不到十分钟后便失去兴趣，搜刮走书架上所有的百科全书，看里面的图片看得入神。  
  
她也会执意要在夏洛克和约翰偶尔去超市购物时跟在他们身边，迈着频率极高的小碎步，走路像个陀螺。  
  
（是的，夏洛克会去购物-去超市旁边的药店；是的，罗茜永远都会拒绝约翰抱着她走。而她在货物架间踮起脚拿起一包麦片又放下的神情，和约翰陪着他在犯罪现场四处转悠时的神情一样认真。）  
  
罗茜·华生是个很小很小的孩子，她的声音尖尖细细，穿着约翰给她买的各种大红大粉的童装在力所能及的活动范围里到处奔波。夏洛克的这种认知停留在罗茜上幼儿园的最后一年。  
  
然后一直持续了下去。  
  
他已经有近十年没有见过罗茜·华生。  
  


* * *

  
罗茜上幼儿园大班的时候被卷入了夏洛克在调查的一个案子。被警方解救出来的时候，小女孩整整一个月都没有说话。约翰找遍了所有儿童心理医生，还有他以前同事认识的各类人脉，但是无论多少次心理咨询都毫无进展，罗茜不再和任何人交流，对外界的刺激也毫无反应，就像自闭症儿童的症状。  
  
约翰急疯了，PTSD也差点复发。他没有彻底崩溃的唯一原因是罗茜需要她的父亲。然而，夏洛克没有得到军医的一句指责。他知道不是约翰不想，而是身为父亲他除了想让自己的女儿好起来之外再也无暇顾及其他。  
  
夏洛克不知道该怎么办。他能推理出一切发生的缘由，但是这对罗茜的康复毫无帮助。而把这些告诉约翰就太过残酷了。夏洛克没说出口真正的原因是他不敢，因为他也能推测出如果告诉了约翰，自己将永远失去他。（虽然从结果看也没有差别了。）  
  
然而，一个月后，罗茜的语言能力没有任何征兆地恢复了，表现得和之前一模一样。只是她选择性地丢失了很长一段记忆，不记得可怕的那天，甚至不记得自己上过幼儿园大班。准确来说，她记得那一年发生的事情，但是任何和自己相关的片段都被过滤了。心理医生认为对于孩子来说这倒是一件幸运的事情。  
  
自从罗茜被绑架解救失语恢复又失忆一连串事件发生后，约翰的腿又开始瘸了。  
  
“我不会要求你放弃自己的工作。这不是你的错，你知道的。”他舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛看向地面。夏洛克已经知道前军医接下来的话了，但他选择让约翰接着说下去。  
  
“某种程度上我的博客增加了你的曝光度。虽然我已经不再和你合作了，但我们的关系-”夏洛克竭尽全力才没有在约翰的这个停顿处畏缩。“这已经是你公开的软肋了。那些罪犯都知道。如果只有我一个人，没有任何问题-就像你说的，我需要那些危险。但是罗茜不行。”他们的眼神在这段谈话中第一次交汇。  
  
夏洛克看到的不是那个刚从阿富汗退役的军医，也不是那个无法适应平淡婚姻生活的新郎。  
  
如今的约翰·华生只是一个普通的父亲。  
  
“麦考夫特说他可以为你们提供24/7的保护。”和监视。他知道自己会得到怎样的回答，但他还是说了。这是一场没有意义的谈话。他们两个都对事情的最终走向心知肚明。  
  
“你知道我不会允许。”约翰又紧张地舔了下嘴唇。夏洛克几乎要为这个熟悉的、无意识的、带有强烈约翰的个人色彩的小动作而心痛。“我希望罗茜能有一个正常的童年，正常地成长-”  
  
夏洛克知道约翰没有说出口的话。  
  
罗茜·华生值得一个正常的普通的童年。  
  
而夏洛克不能提供这个，即使没有了华生医生的博客记录，他的形象恢复低调；麦考夫特的监视也不行，即使特工们的行动可以很隐蔽；玛丽·华生的暗黑过去也不行，即使她已经死了。  
  
成为父亲之前的约翰也不行，但如今他已经担起了这份责任，便会努力做到。  
  
夏洛克明白这些。  
  
只是今后约翰的腿伤会一直复发了。  
  
“好的。”他说，然后把注意力放回了手头的实验。  
  


* * *

  
约翰带着罗茜搬出了221C。（约翰照顾罗茜的时候和以前一样住在221B的楼上。他把玛丽的房子卖掉了。哈德森太太帮了很多忙。但是随着罗茜的长大，她需要自己的房间，于是父女俩搬到了221C，约翰曾经的房间再次被夏洛克变成了堆实验器具的地方。）  
  
那是一个冬天。夏洛克在楼上看着约翰把行李和寥寥几件家具搬上车，他没戴手套，手指冻得通红。罗茜穿着一件黑色的大衣，戴着哈德森太太给她织的粉色的针织帽。而夏洛克给她买的花格子围巾包住了整个脖子也挡住了她半张脸。小女孩兴奋地和夏洛克挥手道别。她以为这是一次旅行。这是她第一次去伦敦之外的地方。  
  
麦考夫特帮约翰找到了新的住所。伦敦南部的小城市，开车不到两小时，巴士半小时，坐火车只要一刻钟。  
  
在那之后的十年，约翰没有完全和他切断联系，偶尔还会来221B拜访叙叙旧。他甚至会提供给最新案件提供一些医学知识上的帮助，唯一的要求是匿名。  
  
只是夏洛克再也没有见过罗茜。  
  
小女孩只会极其偶尔地出现在约翰的口述中。他知道罗茜考上了文法小学，然后又上了寄宿中学——这完全是出自约翰的职业总是要频繁加班考虑。他左手的后遗症让他再也无法拿起手术刀了，但是约翰尽心尽职地做着全科医生。  
  
私立中学相对公立的文法学校来说很昂贵。约翰独自承担了全部的费用。夏洛克知道麦考夫特-他爱管闲事的哥哥意料之中地伸出过援手，而约翰也意料之中地拒绝了。搬家之后他自然也离开了当初的小诊所，现在在一家虽然地理位置不处于市中心但十分知名的私立医院工作，收入非常可观。不得不说，不再三番两次被夏洛克叫走请事假后，华生医生在自己的专业领域一路晋升。  
  
约翰上星期给夏洛克打电话，问罗茜能否在221B借住一个月。北爱尔兰最近出现了新型夏季流感，他工作的医院派去了一批医护人员去支援疫苗的研发和补充隔离病房的人手。约翰被抽中了。但是很不巧，中学正在放暑假。罗茜作为未成年人不能一个人待在家里，这太危险了。如果夏洛克同意，安全方面的问题他考虑和麦考夫特打个招呼。  
  
“……你知道哈莉也是可以照顾她的。你姐姐已经戒酒成功快五年了。”夏洛克在听到老友的请求后沉默了一会儿，这么说道。他不是在推脱责任。他只是想不通十年之后约翰怎么就突然放心让罗茜来拜访贝克街了。  
  
“哈莉……她会对罗茜在其他方面产生影响。”约翰在电话的另一头叹了口气，“我觉得现在最好还是不要让罗茜和她见面了。而且在那么远也不熟悉的社区，还不如贝克街让我放心。”  
  
夏洛克不明白。  
  
“罗茜现在处于青春叛逆期。”约翰简短地说。  
  
约翰本来是要亲自将罗茜送到伦敦的，谁知计划有变，北爱尔兰的情况比之前预估得更为严重。华生医生在一个深夜随便打包了行李和同事们坐上了去往中心疫区的飞机。于是换为夏洛克（乘着麦考夫特提供的具有安全级别保护的车）来接她。夏洛克听说罗茜曾自告奋勇地提出要自己乘火车，结果被她忧虑的老父亲愤怒地制止了。  
  


* * *

  
夏洛克告诉自己没有必要也没有立场去过问约翰的私事。  
  
他大概坚持了十分钟。  
  
“……”自以为过了很久，咨询侦探终于憋不住了，他忍不住问道，“约翰上个月的约会对象是谁？”  
  
太奇怪了，他从未听说过约翰还在约会。上次在电话里他也没有听出任何迹象，比如说更加轻快的语气或者掩饰不住的洋洋得意。他不相信自己会错过这种明显的线索。  
  
事实上，至少据他所知，约翰已经好几年没有正式约过会了。  
  
“不知道。没见过诶。”女孩说，那双和她父亲一样灰蓝色的眼睛转过来看了夏洛克一眼，然后又转回到了朝向手里Switch屏幕的方向。她现在翘着二郎腿，用流量网络开始玩抓野生小动物的那个单机游戏（安德森刚考上大学的儿子超爱这个。某一天他在一个情杀现场的草丛里中抓到过好几只并不存在的乌龟和鸟。有史以来头一次，夏洛克和安德森达成了共识 – 现在年轻人玩的东西实在太令人迷惑了。）“可能没有吧？”她的语调轻快上扬。  
  
夏洛克迟疑了一下，继续问道：“那约翰近些年来还在约会吗？”  
  
“从没听说过。”  
  
“那你为什么说我是他‘这个月’的约会对象？”  
  
“这是个不恰当的玩笑。”青少年放下了游戏机，无意识摇晃身体的小动作让他联想到了约翰。“我向你道歉，夏洛克叔叔。”  
  
她把母亲遗传给她的卷发拉直了，但是从颚骨轮廓和眼睛里闪烁着的约翰并不会有的狡黠光芒来看，还是能隐隐约约发现玛丽残存的影子。  
  
只是一本正经却说出惊人之语的面瘫脸不知道继承于谁，难道是麦考夫特？夏洛克被自己的冷笑话吓到了。那双黑色眼影下来自于约翰的眼睛现在一眨不眨，用不同于约翰的方式直直地盯着夏洛克的脸。  
  
咨询侦探终于体会到了自己周围的人时常抱怨过的感觉。  
  
“……这没什么。叫我夏洛克吧。罗茜。”  
  
“好的，夏洛克。”小华生的注意力又回到了游戏中，“实际上我比较习惯‘罗兹’。罗茜，略，只有老爸才这么叫。不过你和哈德森太太也可以。”她自顾自地笑起来，“只是我记得我小时候你更常称呼我‘华生’。那时我还以为‘华生’这个词是家人的意思，是一个普遍称呼。”  
  
“你还记得小时候的事情吗？”夏洛克觉得很惊讶。约翰从来都没有提及罗茜的记忆恢复问题，他也没有问过。这是他们之间默契的从不会去触碰的话题雷区。  
  
“嗯哼，一点点。”罗茜说，她的手指在Switch的按钮上快速地移动着，“只是老爸不会很高兴我提起它们。“青少年像是回忆起了什么不愉快的事，她皱起眉叹了口气。夏洛克推测出约翰曾经和女儿为此争吵过好几次 ，大概率是关于约翰保护过度的问题。“我觉得他有点神经质。”  
  


* * *

  
罗茜·华生在暑假里每天的活动就是 - 在一个不早也不晚的点起床 - 吃早中饭 - 到221B楼上的房间里摆弄她的电脑- 吃晚饭 – 继续回房间摆弄她的电脑- 在一个不早也不晚的点睡觉。  
  
非常规律，却不自律，完全没有学到她老爸军队生活的遗留痕迹，也完全没有像一个合格的医生家庭小孩那样拥有对自己的身体状态时刻关心的意识。  
  
约翰打电话来询问女儿情况的时候，夏洛克简略地讲述了罗茜的阿宅行径。他以为是约翰告诫了女儿不要轻易从贝克街出去到伦敦的公共地带，还很疑惑为什么明显是处在叛逆期的罗茜会这么听话地待在家里一步不出，毫无怨言。（但其实麦考夫特的人一直都在，以及夏洛克最近也没有参与什么危险的案件。约翰完全不必过分焦虑。）  
  
“这个……罗茜的正常放假状态就是这样的。即使不在伦敦也是一样。”隔着电话线夏洛克也听出了约翰忍俊不禁的表情，“这孩子不喜欢社交。我劝了一万遍她也不听，好在她在学校里的生活似乎还挺顺利的，我也就不担心了。”  
  
但是我很担心你。夏洛克想说。你现在怎么样，北爱尔兰那边的情况很严峻吗，每天都能得到足够的消息吗，伦敦通往爱尔兰的物资运输没问题吗，护目镜和口罩有在脸上勒出痕迹吗，医院里的一次性防护服足够吗。  
  
这次主要通过虫子和水源感染的夏季病毒是RNA病毒，目前传染性较高致死率小，但它的变异性可以预估。虽然约翰和所有的医生都打过了疫苗，但夏洛克还是能推测出这件事的危险性。尤其是如今的华生医生已经年近五十，免疫力下降，又带着那场阿富汗战争留下的后遗症。  
  
他们都已是中年人了。  
  
但是夏洛克除了叮嘱约翰要注意安全的常规话之外什么都没有说。这是约翰的职业，约翰的战斗，属于约翰的犯罪现场。他知道风险，但这也是他的责任。当初在夏洛克义无反顾地奔赴任何一条指向罪犯隐藏踪迹线索的时候，约翰除了默默跟在他身后提供坚强后盾之外不会说多余的话。那么，反之亦然。  
  
夏洛克相信老友的专业能力。  
  
更何况连罗茜都从未说过什么，对于好不容易放了暑假却不得不寄住在陌生的老爸朋友家里的这整件事情。  
  
咨询侦探还是能从种种蛛丝马迹中观察出，这位看起来风轻云淡的青少年实则很担心她的父亲。罗茜在情感表达方面绝对没有遗传他的父亲，她甚至有点自我封闭。不过大部分青少年或多或少都有些这样的问题。夏洛克这样判断道，联想到他青春期时的老哥。  
  
有点类似。侦探在心里点点头，但小华生当然比令人浑身发毛的麦考夫特可爱也容易相处多了，全然忘记了自己在青春期的时候有多么难搞，让麦考夫特本就岌岌可危的脑袋上掉了多少头发。  
  


* * *

  
“杂化轨道到底是什么原理？“暑假的第二周，罗茜抱着电脑和笔记本跑来问夏洛克，她的屏幕停留在一个可汗学院的解题视频上，“为什么BF3是sp2杂化但NF3就是形成四个sp3的杂化轨道？什么玩意？”  
  
“什么？”夏洛克觉得自己最近说这个疑问词的频率有点过高了。他仔细回忆着这个高中化学概念，“*原子轨道的杂化概念是人造的，子轨道理论也表明了这种杂化没有实际上的意义。譬如CH4……但其实它们是分在两个不同的能级上的。杂化概念只是在有机化学中被用来表示一个原子在分子中的几何环境。”  
  
“……所以学这玩意根本没意义么。”罗茜迷茫的眼神让夏洛克感到挫败，他真的不知道该怎么教中学生化学。小丫头嫌弃地看了一眼题，语气充满了不耐，“不，没有关系。我会做题就行了！”  
  
“至于BF3是平面三角形而NF3就是三角锥形是因为…………”  
  
“谢谢你，夏洛克！”罗茜心满意足地记下了答案，“我应该背得出来了。”  
  
“……背？”  
  
“没办法，我实在理解不了这个抽象的课。A-level考试必考，真麻烦。”相比之下罗茜更喜欢物理，她如同一支精准的沙漏，从当前夏洛克的化学实验用品中筛选出了可以做物理实验的东西，捣鼓了半天甚至搞出了一个小车模型 - 为了观测重力在斜坡上的表现 – 为了她的电脑游戏。  
  
“那你还这么认真地看视频吗？其实如果只靠背不用上可汗学院的。”  
  
“啊，可汗学院吗？我一般是不看化学教学的。”罗茜解释说，“但这个老师，他家养了一只猫耶！我总是隐隐约约听到猫叫的声音。于是就一个一个视频地看下去了。”  
  
她完全没有继承到约翰中学时关于化学和生物的学科兴趣，对夏洛克的各种化学试剂和正在进行中的实验们视而不见，唯一从夏洛克废弃实验器材中搜刮出来的战利品是一个游标卡尺。发现沙发垫子长毛后的反应也只是换一个地方坐，甚至都没有费心问一句那绿绿的菌落群到底是什么，搞得哈德森太太都不好意思过于大呼小叫。  
  
罗茜的兴趣是编写小游戏。最近一段时间她在写一个神秘博士在砖块间飞翔的小游戏程序，还强迫夏洛克玩，说是需要得到玩家体验回馈。  
  
夏洛克其实不想玩。  
  
但谁不喜欢神秘博士呢？而且罗茜从网上扣了各种各样的Q版小人图片。更何况游戏主角现在已经可以更新到最近一任金发女博士了，她还能拉着第十任的旅伴多娜在天上飞。夏洛克喜欢这个角色。他觉得女博士值得比现在剧情更好的发展。  
  
罗茜说她还要开发出一个医生助手被敏捷度*2的侦探拖着在游泳池水上漂的版本，但是需要一些网上的小伙伴提供角色图片。“老爸回来的时候我要给他看。”青少年的脸上露出了恶魔般的微笑，可能她觉得把自己的爸爸写进游戏是件很有意思的事情，“谁叫他上次收我一周手机。就因为我拉丁文默写不合格。拜托，别搞笑了，我才没功夫去学一门已经死掉的语言。”  
  
夏洛克在心里默默赞同，关于罗茜对拉丁文的看法。  
  
“……我的记忆空间是有限的。如果存了太多杂物，真正有用的知识会找不到然后被挤掉的。”  
  
夏洛克的眼睛在听到这句话后眯了起来。“你用把记忆区域形象化的方法来储存知识吗？这是谁教你的。我看看 - 不，这只是一个比喻。”  
  
“是的。”罗茜耸耸肩，“不过老爸每次听我这么说都会觉得很好玩。”  
  


* * *

  
最近的委托非常少。在夏洛克快要闲到发霉的时候终于有人敲响了221B的门。  
  
来者是一位推测大约三十出头的女性。  
  
女人额前黑色的头发被烫卷，形成了一个明显不适合她的刘海，其余的头发梳成一个低马尾。她的穿着是一件样式保守的裙装，挎包中规中矩。目测是一个略微高于基层的文职工作者。她眼窝深邃，忧郁的眼神游离而飘忽，讲话时仿佛对自己的每一句话都不太自信。典型的低自尊表现。  
  
无聊。  
  
委托人刚进门的时候，他一眼就能看出她想要拜托的调查类型。无聊的情感问题。无非就是丈夫出轨的取证和追踪，顶多再加上一些家暴的成分，同样无聊透顶。他又不是私家侦探。即使他准备退休也不可能堕落至此。简短听了女人的陈述之后，他更加确定了自己的推断。  
  
夏洛克本来想像之前无数次那样，直言不讳列出各种可能性 – 都不是什么好的发展，然后直截了当地把这个委托人轰出去的。无聊。  
  
但是在接待这位没什么意思客人的时候，罗茜破天荒地下了楼，双手端着自己的笔记本电脑。夏洛克扫了青少年一眼，推测出她大概又绊在什么化学知识上打算求助了。  
  
罗茜的头发没有梳好，一头短发的一侧四处乱翘。她捧着电脑睡眼朦胧地打着哈欠，和沙发上的夏洛克打了招呼，然后目光停留在来访者身上。  
  
“这位是我的客户。罗茜，等会我再来看你的化学题。马上。”  
  
青少年似乎没太注意到夏洛克的话，她嘴巴微张停顿了一下，然后才意识到有一场谈话因为自己而中断。夏洛克发现女孩的耳朵微微地红了，但是只持续了不到五秒。  
  
罗茜伸长腿转了个圈，潇洒地坐在了客厅一旁的餐桌前。她扭头认真地直视委托人，“没关系。女士，你不介意我直接坐在这里等吧？不会打扰你咨询夏洛克叔叔的。”面对陌生人她表现得十分自信。罗茜的自尊水平明显偏高，对于一个女性青少年来说。  
  
女人仿佛被这短暂的中断惊了一下，和青少年短暂的对视后，她点点头。  
  
过了不到五分钟，委托人再次有些控制不住自己的情绪，她开始哽咽和发抖。夏洛克不知所措地把目光移开了。这就是他不喜欢接情感类委托的原因。  
  
“……结果他……”  
  
“没事的，慢慢说。”罗茜露出了安抚的微笑，走过去给客户递过本来放在餐桌上的抽纸盒，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪着宽慰的光，鼓励她继续说下去。不过女人忙着用纸巾擦拭眼角和缓和情绪，并没有和罗茜过久地对视。  
  
她真的就宛若一个缩小版的华生医生。夏洛克目瞪口呆。  
  
不过，说好的叛逆期呢？咨询侦探感到疑惑和不满，他觉得自己收到了区别对待。心理年龄已经长到了十一岁的夏洛克叔叔委屈地看着罗茜礼貌地对待陌生人。他还是没有认识到青少年叛逆的最大波及对象就是家人的道理。  
  
最后，夏洛克比预估的多花了半小时才把这个客户打发走。罗茜的旁观让他觉得有点别扭，更别说青少年对待客户的态度和当初年轻的华生医生如出一辙，让他走了好几次神。  
看起来约翰是个成功的父亲，给予了她女儿良好的家教，叛逆期也无法掩盖这个事实。  
  
女委托人竭力保持着情绪的镇定，手里攥着罗茜在一刻钟前递给她的纸巾，为自己的失态道了歉。夏洛克和罗茜同时沉默地看着她掩面哭着走出了贝克街221B的门。  
  
鞋跟和路面碰撞的声音渐渐远去，最终消失了。  
  
“爱情实在是太愚蠢也太危险了。”罗茜说道，“它是理智的粉碎机。”  
  


* * *

  
暑假的第五周，哈德森太太有事外出。夏洛克和罗茜兴冲冲地点了中餐外卖。屡次失败地尝试使用筷子并把一个橘皮鸡块弹射到客厅的壁纸上之后，罗茜气鼓鼓地摔下两根小木棍，用叉子在放米饭的小盒子里搅啊搅。  
  
“从没学会过。”她无奈地向方才惊险闪避过豆角子弹的夏洛克解释道。咨询侦探无辜地用比中国年轻人还要标准的姿势动了动手上的两根筷子。  
  
晚餐之后他们把餐桌上的残羹剩饭收拾完毕，懒洋洋地摊在沙发上不想动弹。点外卖的好处就是不用去费心洗碗。夏洛克久违地拿出小提琴，随意地用手指拨弦。罗茜拿着手机刷推特。  
  
“这次夏季流感的致死率现在波动在7.6%左右。”罗茜突然开口。夏洛克过了一会才让大脑关注到她说话的内容。  
  
“约翰会没事的。”夏洛克说，“他经历过比这危险得多的战役，每一次都平安地回来了。更何况最近爱尔兰又收到了大量的防护服，特效药的研发也处在最终阶段。只要防护措施做到位，不会有事的。”  
  
“你说得对。”罗茜点点头，继续刷着她的手机。夏洛克继续拨他的琴。  
  
青少年安静了没多久。推特上面的各种信息看得她心烦意乱，她决定找点其他事情做。“你真的能看一眼就知道一个人身上发生的所有事情吗？今天那个女人的丈夫都没有到场，你看看她的衣着就什么都推测出来了。”  
  
夏洛克被小姑娘的发问逗笑了。“看出所有事情是不可能的，但推测出一些还是没什么问题。”  
  
“老爸说你第一次和他碰面的时候就推测出他是阿富汗的退役军医。还能看出他的手机是哈莉姑姑的旧手机。”  
  
“是吗？”夏洛克把小提琴放在茶几上，往沙发后背上一靠，“他什么时候说的？”他的记忆飞回了十五年前的实验室里。约翰一瘸一拐地走进来，但他的腿伤完全是心理作用导致的。于是夏洛克很好奇，这是为什么呢？于是他控制不住地开始推理。  
  
那时候他们两个多么年轻啊。  
  
“就我来之前没多久吧。在此之前他很少说起你的事情。”罗茜说，“我查到过你的网站……说实话没怎么看懂。但是有次写社会学的作业，我在旧报纸上查到过那个粉红色研究的案子，我才知道我爸居然和你合作过，还写过关于案件的博客。他还不许我和同学说起你。”  
  
“约翰是为了保护你。“夏洛克觉得手上空空的，他想抓过什么东西来摆弄一番。但如果在罗茜面前拿出墙射击墙壁，他会被约翰和哈德森太太两个人合力杀掉。而小提琴在茶几上，他还需要直起身来才能够到，实在是太远了。“和我扯上关系可不怎么安全。”  
  
罗茜耸了耸肩，“但是我现在在这里，在贝克街221B。”  
  
“那是因为约翰实在没办法了。”  
  
“我本来是要去哈莉姑姑家的。但是……唉。”罗茜叹了口气，“这很复杂。反正我爸没同意。为了说服我还破天荒给我讲了你们以前的故事，虽然小时候的事情我大部分都不太记得了。哈里森太太几年才见一次，然后关于你我就很陌生了。”  
  
“罗茜……”夏洛克不知道该怎么说。他当然愿意做罗茜·华生的那个脾气古怪的夏洛克叔叔，作息颠倒，反道德模范。如果她的拉丁文默写考砸了，他可以兴致勃勃地帮助她瞒过约翰，在约翰加班的时候尽情点快餐外卖；他可以看着她从一个小毛头成长为叛逆的青少年，在约翰和女儿闹矛盾的时候不嫌事大地火上浇油；他可以不甚其烦地教给她简单的演绎法让她去惹恼同学，不过大概率罗茜可能并不会感兴趣，只是出于礼貌一头雾水地听他讲话，心里却想着电脑上新写的游戏。  
  
他本可以担任这样一个角色。  
  
约翰和罗茜必定会搬出贝克街的-这里离学校太远了-私立学校本来也不是非常适合小孩的成长，即便罗茜看起来已经比他和麦考夫特当年适应得都要好太多了。但夏洛克本可以更多地参与华生一家的生活-如果约翰·华生愿意的话。  
  
夏洛克知道如果自己的职业更普通些，比如是个化学老师，实验室研究员……随便什么不那么危险的工作，约翰绝对会愿意的。  
  
但如果夏洛克是一个化学老师的话，他们估计就不会认识了。而且约翰绝对不会要求夏洛克放弃他的职业生涯的，即使在出了那种事情之后。  
  
“你不要放在心上。”罗茜把他从思考中拉出，“麦考夫特叔叔（夏洛克在听到这个称呼后愤愤地咬紧后槽牙）本来说可以让我去他安排的地方，但是老爸执意要让我来贝克街。”  
  
夏洛克并不知道这件事情。  
  
“而且我能回忆起的事情比老爸知道的多。我只是没有告诉他罢了。”罗茜瞟了还处在对于约翰两面不一致态度的震惊之中的夏洛克一眼，“你也最好别告诉他。那么-”  
  
青少年兴致勃勃地把身体往前倾，“我怎么样？你能从我身上看出些什么，除了老爸告诉过你的那些。”  
  
“一般人可不会高兴我说起他们的事情。”夏洛克和年轻时已经不太一样了。他现在不会因为想要出人意料就去推断别人的事情，约翰把这叫做“人情世故上的大器晚成”，麦考夫特把这叫做“你总算是勉强长进了一点，夏利”，哈德森太太把这叫做“哦～夏洛克”，他自己把这叫做“避免不必要的麻烦拖累了工作进度”。  
  
“我不会不高兴的。”罗茜果断地说，然后她迟疑了起来，“……应该吧。”最终她的好奇心还是占了上风。“不行，我真的好想知道你能看出些什么！”  
  
“到时候可别怪我没提醒过你。”夏洛克无奈地纵容了两眼放光的青少年毫无诚恳的保证，他让罗茜站起身来，走过去转了好几圈，仔细地打量着罗茜的衣着和面部表情。  
  
小华生紧张地屏住了呼吸。  
  
最后夏洛克开始说他的结论。“你现在的梦想是成为游戏开发人员，但是却矛盾地不想让兴趣变成职业。 - 说真的，我实在不明白这是为什么 - 在学校里最喜欢的学科是数学，物理只喜欢力学部分。讨厌的学科有化学，体育，英国文学和拉丁文。其中最讨厌体育。你在学校里有不少朋友，但有时会模仿社交准则来像朋友伪装自己的异常性格。 - 其实也没有必要，你真正的朋友都知道这一点。 ”  
  
“你有喜欢和尊重的老师，会在她的课上格外活跃，但你觉得校董会的人都是笨蛋。在饭桌上的家庭谈话里你最喜欢谈论政治和一切能让约翰为难的话题，而你明明知道你爸爸不喜欢辩论和争执。不过，你喜欢。其实你没有自己表现出来得那么叛逆，但是你发现有时作出一些反社会规则的举动可以让约翰莫名其妙的开心，于是你就这么做了。”  
  
“然后，大概去年 …不，最多两三个月之前，你喜欢上一个朋友（夏洛克得意地看着青少年的脸上出现慌乱），他可能是你最好的朋友，名字叫泰勒（罗茜瞪大了眼）。最后他成了你的男朋友，然而约翰非常反对。你们为此非常激烈地争吵过一次。我猜测哈莉的存在起到了推波助澜的作用，虽然我并不知道是什么作用。这就是为什么他不同意你暑假去她家。我猜最后你和男朋友因为约翰的反对恢复了朋友关系，从此以后你觉得爱情是一件很愚蠢的事情。”  
  
“这真是……”罗茜头晕目眩地坐下来，“太不可思议了！你太厉害了！！！天呐。”她脸上兴奋不已的表情和夏洛克在出租车上那次令人印象深刻的演绎后约翰当年的表情一模一样。  
  
夏洛克努力不为这毫不掩饰的夸奖而脸红。他本以为说到最后罗茜会大发脾气呢，毕竟青少年在保护自己的私事不被戳破上都会像个随时待命的火箭筒一般。  
  
与约翰不同的是，罗茜立刻开始努力还原夏洛克的演绎过程。“我喜欢游戏开发，这很明显。不想让兴趣变成职业是因为你发现我能够努力去学自己不喜欢的学科，就只是为了考好A-level，推出我的发展需要学好化学，但是化学这门课和编程无关。不喜欢化学这种事你已经知道了。推测出我喜欢数学是因为……额，不明白。”  
  
“只喜欢物理的力学，因为我拿走了你的各种砝码和天平还做了小车模型，但是却对原子模型的排布理解得很吃力，还有很多化学中的物理部分。拉丁文和你讲过，英国文学……就因为我不看书？你猜对了。至于最讨厌体育是因为我很宅吗？还是说你从我的手臂肌肉看出了我打过排球但是放弃了？其实我喜欢体育课，但是不喜欢这学期选上的篮球。其他的……天啊，你是看表情就知道的吗？你怎么知道我爸会因为我表现得尖刻而开心？我都不明白为什么。”小姑娘百思不得其解，“还有就是泰勒的事情……你怎么可能会知道他的名字？老爸真的没和你说过这件事吗？！”  
  
“说出演绎过程的话，看起来就没有什么了不起的了。你喜欢数学，因为我看到过你没关的网页里有很多教学视频，而且桌上有建模的书，做化学的时候唯独写到计算部分会没那么烦躁。学校里有很多朋友是你戴着不属于自己风格的手链，电脑背面也有很多活动贴纸，那些送你贴纸的人是你真正能放开性格相处的朋友。至于故意惹约翰生气，还有那些愤世嫉俗的部分……你和我的一个亲戚有一些相似之处，于是我大胆做了些猜测。”  
  
“你觉得我像麦考夫特叔叔？”罗茜若有所思，丝毫没有意识到自己一针见血的行为是很有观察力的体现。夏洛克忍不住要做鬼脸。他绝对不允许罗茜变成麦考夫特的那副样子！绝对不允许！另外，约翰居然纵容了他哥哥摆弄着那把黑伞大摇大摆地插足罗茜的生活。等前军医回来了，他一定会好好抗议一番，让约翰明白这是多么不明智的决定。  
  
“至于你小男朋友-”夏洛克指指她的手机，然后观察了一下罗茜的表情，“好的，你朋友的事情 - 青少年情感问题在各种案例里我看得可不少 – 还有知道他的名字是因为我发现你的手机上聊天软件列表里出现最频繁的名字标注是‘泰勒‘。”  
  
“好——吧——”罗茜很失望的样子，就在夏洛克意料之中。毕竟罗茜在演绎法上比约翰更有天赋，也并非没有观察力-可能是遗传了玛丽的基因-感到失望也是必然的。演绎法并不是什么魔法。只是她平时懒得去关注各种琐碎的事情所以并不会推理罢了。  
  
不过-  
  
“我有什么说错的地方吗？除了你说自己只是不喜欢篮球，其实我还是认为你根本不喜欢体育，偶尔一些学期喜欢体育课只是因为在体育课上可以尽情讲话而已。”  
  
“没有了。”罗茜摇摇头。  
  
夏洛克惊讶了一下，接着对自己感到无比满意，毕竟他很少达到100%的准确率-总是有什么小地方会出错。  
  


* * *

  
罗茜·华生的日程表有了些许变化 - 在一个不早也不晚的点起床 - 吃早中饭 - 到221B楼上的房间里摆弄她的电脑 - 期间出来问夏洛克化学题目 - 吃晚饭 – 在客厅里和做实验或者翻看养蜂书籍的夏洛克共处一室摆弄她的电脑 - 在一个不早也不晚的点睡觉。  
  
自从夏洛克对罗茜做了演绎之后，他们的关系终于真正亲近了起来。侦探觉得自己要感谢小华生持之以恒做出的努力。  
  
他知道以罗茜的理解能力不可能谷歌不出那些化学题的答案。她的确在化学上不怎么开窍，而对待一门不喜欢的学科如此执着 - 和写她心爱的电脑游戏一样执着 - 并不是很常见的事情。  
  
更何况那些她在饭桌上有意无意间透露出的、各种各样的约翰的事情。  
  
罗茜才是那个控制事情走向的人。她在和这个十年没有见过的、父亲的老朋友的相处上付出了比夏洛克更多的努力，但是她却让事情看起来像夏洛克才是先迈出那步的人 – 可能是考虑到了侦探叔叔的自尊心吧。  
  
罗茜在某些时候让他联想到麦考夫特不是没有原因的。  
  
但她可能比麦考夫特更有让事情顺畅运行的天赋，因为夏洛克本来应该很恼火的，但他并没有，为此他甚至感到挫败。操控他人的生活，多管闲事……他对麦考夫特大吼大叫的原因颠来倒去就那么几个，但是他的哥哥永远充耳不闻 – 但罗茜完全没有让他想大吼大叫。  
  
咨询侦探不明白为什么。他甚至觉得青少年自作聪明的掩饰有些好笑 – 又或许她是故意想让他认为她只是自作聪明罢了。  
  
其实夏洛克真的想太多了。罗茜只是觉得这个不坦率的人心思很好猜而已。这可能是华生家族和哈德森太太共享的天赋。  
  


* * *

  
暑假的第七周，因为天气的原因和新疫苗的研发，病情被控制住了。华生医生所处的医疗团队在隔离期之后乘坐专机回到了英格兰。  
  
在约翰的航班起飞的那天晚上，罗茜和夏洛克默契地坐在客厅里各自做着自己的事情。  
  
罗茜的小游戏基本上已经功能齐全了，她现在在调试各种环境下会出现的小问题，加入各种从非法下载到的电视剧里截出的音响效果，和加强游戏存档的功能。她的神秘博士跳跃小人可以重生换脸，在从砖块被改成的各个星球间穿梭跳跃，把邪恶生物们一个个打倒。她也的确作出了医生和侦探在游泳池水上漂的版本，只不过图片是从谷歌上随便搜的 – “意思到了就行。“她这么说。  
  
**夏洛克又在摆弄他的小提琴。他用各种倍速演奏着帕格尼尼协奏曲第一乐章的第一个片段，持续了约半小时，然后又开始玩耍般地演奏起帕格尼尼第一号随想曲里最难的片段。这种轻松无比的态度会让任何一个刻苦学习小提琴的非天才都会忍不住跳出来揍他。幸亏（可惜）罗茜并不学小提琴，也没有学过任何乐器，在她听来这只不过是又一段古典音乐，然后夏洛克让琴弓在琴弦上跳来跳去的演奏方法似乎并不是很常见而已。  
  
华生的女儿在问问题的时候和她父亲完全不同。没有任何层层递进的铺垫，仿佛是在抽屉里随手一抓一张草稿纸一般的询问。  
  
“夏洛克，你认识我妈妈吗？”在侦探开始百无聊赖地演奏《心悸》的时候，罗茜突然问起了玛丽的事情。  
  
琴弓停住了。  
  
“当然。”夏洛克从之前拉着玩的错误持弓方式换回了正常模式，开始高难度飞顿弓，“你父母结婚的时候，我可是他们的伴郎。”  
  
“既然你推理那么厉害，为什么没有在一开始就发现她是个特工呢？”  
  
“……因为我被情感所左右。约翰和她在一起的确很幸福。你的父母非常相爱。”  
  
“她真的朝你开枪了吗？”罗茜没什么情绪流露地问。  
  
夏洛克觉得他可能需要换一支曲子，一边左手拨弦一边回答这个问题。这样可以给他带来一些微弱的掌控感。  
  
他并没有。  
  
“你的母亲在身份暴露后朝我开了一枪，正中心脏，然后叫了救护车。我被抢救过来，在医院里躺了一个月。最后她帮我挡过某个老疯子的一枪，说这样就两清了。”  
  
“我的人生是在一个怎样戏剧化的小说末尾开始的啊……”罗茜叹息着，把手上的键盘敲得噼啪响。她看上去对于母亲是个复杂人物的情况接受良好。也难怪，玛丽死亡的时候她还没有开始记事，母亲对她来说只是一个墓碑上的名字，和家里的几张旧照片。  
  
夏洛克没有问罗茜约翰是在什么时候告诉她关于母亲身份和死亡原因的真相。他能推测出来，大概是在罗茜不再相信圣诞老人的第一年。咨询侦探有些疑惑，约翰从搬家后对女儿的人身安全可谓是操碎了心，在生活和学习方面也是无微不至地照顾着，同时担任了父亲和母亲的角色，不想让她受到任何一点伤害。导致罗茜从小到大课外体育运动的大量缺失。但是在另一方面，他却从不畏惧告诉孩子世界的本来面目。  
  
罗茜手提电脑放在她的膝盖上，已经黑屏了。  
  
在夏洛克舒缓的琴声中，青少年靠着沙发后背睡了过去，睡梦中她一脸严肃地眉头紧皱。侦探推测出她一定为了那个小游戏熬了至少两夜。  
  
约翰沉重的脚步声在楼梯上响起。  
  
他平安无事地回家了。  
  


* * *

  
当约翰整顿好一切的时候（他按照外科手术前的级别严格按照规范洗了手，可能是近两个月来的习惯，现在身上一股消毒水的味道），罗茜已经在沙发上蜷缩着睡着了，身上盖着夏洛克拿过来的蓝色小毯子。前军医和夏洛克简单交谈几句之后抱起了女儿，青少年迷迷糊糊地说了句什么，然后继续昏睡着被父亲抱上楼盖好被子。她太累了，近两个月来又无时无刻不在极力掩饰着自己的担惊受怕。催她洗澡的事情就明天早上再说。  
  
夏洛克跟着约翰上楼，这是罗茜入住后他第一次进入221B楼上的房间。罗茜的登山包敞开了看放在墙角，桌上除了几本书之外再无他物，床上的被子没有铺好。总体来说还是比较整洁，尤其是和夏洛克这个杂物制造机比起来。侦探看着约翰帮女儿掩好被角，感觉自己插不进这个属于父女之间的温馨时刻。  
  
医生做完这一切，转过身来面对夏洛克。  
  
“哈德森太太去她姐姐家了，大概要这个周末才回来。她给了我221C的钥匙，就在楼下茶几水果篮子的旁边。客房里面都收拾好了。”夏洛克东扯西拉地说，“热水现在应该也还有。你要去拿钥匙吗？”  
  
“夏洛克。”约翰叹了口气，他伸出了手，“过来。”  
  
咨询侦探在陷入一个来自老朋友的拥抱时睁大了眼睛。  
  
“我有个同事被感染了。我差点也是。他的眼睛开始发炎，发了好几天的高烧。”约翰紧紧地抓着他的背，说，“一个月前病毒开始变异，除了水源和空气也能过通过接触传播。”  
  
夏洛克一言不发地把约翰抱得更紧。  
  
“我总算是回家了。”约翰说。  
  
“欢迎回来。”夏洛克说，“罗茜之前很担心你。她今天很开心。”  
  
我也是。  
  


* * *

  
暑假只剩下不到一周。罗茜开始收拾行李。并不是个很艰巨的任务，因为她来的时候也只带了一个登山包。她的衣服都是清一色的衬衫T恤和各种样式和颜色的牛仔裤，一双备用的运动鞋，几本数学书，还有她的宝贝电脑、手机和游戏机。  
  
然而，在父女团聚风平浪静的几天之后，矛盾在一瞬间爆发了。  
  
夏洛克这才意识到什么叫做“罗茜处在叛逆期”。原来，罗茜近两个月来对于他的态度已经是处在非常收敛的程度上了，又或许只是人们总是和最亲近的人不对付，情绪化的青少年尤为如此。  
  
“冷静下来，罗茜。”约翰说。  
  
“你没有权利。”罗茜说，她的嘴唇气得直发抖，“就这样随便决定我的人生，我的未来，我要选择的道路。尤其没有权利告诉我我是什么样的。”  
  
“你不知道自己在干什么。”约翰说。夏洛克从未见过他这么严厉，除了曾经自己对别人说出一些很过分的话时。“你年纪太小了，还不能分辨是非，自我认知也不完善，再过几年你会为自己如今的所作所为而发笑。”  
  
“我不知道自己在干什么？”青少年的声音越发尖锐，再高一个调可能就只有蝙蝠才能听得见了，“难道你就知道我在干什么吗？你就比我更加了解我自己吗？”  
  
“罗茜……”约翰叹息道，“我们真的不应该在这里吵起来的，不要打扰到夏洛克工作。”  
  
“打扰到夏洛克？呵。”罗茜冷哼，“你的确都永远都活在别人的目光里。抛下那些根本没有任何意义的包袱真的有那么难吗？”  
  
夏洛克并没有在工作，但是在约翰可怕的眼神之下他妥协了，随便找了个借口到自己房间去搞一个无足轻重的实验。他大致能够猜到这对前几天还和和睦睦的父女突然之间大肆争吵的原因。……不是很有意思。  
  
“你答应过我不会在和泰勒再有任何超过友谊的来往。”  
  
“我不需要你来告诉我怎么处理这件事情。我承认之前的确是我们太过冲动。爱情这种事情太过愚蠢，我不会再碰。你放心，现在我已经决定要孤独终老了。满意了吧？“  
  
夏洛克在卧室里还是能清晰地听到约翰和罗茜的争吵声。这时他才想起去年圣诞节的时候他的门坏掉了，哈德森太太找了维修工人替换了卧室门，新的门因为木材不同的缘故变得不像是原来那样隔音。约翰并不知道这件事。至于夏洛克自己 – 如果要说221B里能有什么噪音，那多半是他自己造成的 – 当然不会在乎了。  
  
忘记这件事的后果就是夏洛克现在尴尬地在床和写字台上的一堆实验器材间着急地转圈。他不知道自己应不应该出去。或许现在去拜访一下他的流浪汉网络是个不错的主意，再不济就去苏格兰场，即使现在管事的人已经不是雷斯垂德 – 他半年前升职被调走了。  
  
“罗茜——”约翰挫败地说。夏洛克可以想象出他抓着头发无奈的表情。“你为什么总是要曲解我的话呢？“  
  
“难道不是吗？”罗茜冷哼出声。  
  
“总有一天，当你足够成熟的时候，你会遇到喜欢欣赏也相爱的男性 ——”  
  
然后罗茜狂怒地尖叫起来。  
  
夏洛克的耳膜都要被震破了。他目瞪口呆地看着自己桌上的仪器，它们在抖动吗？  
  
“罗茜！整条贝克街的人都能听到你在叫，安静下来。”约翰非常严厉地说。“我警告你，不要太过分，这里可不是我们自己家。”  
  
“不是自己家”- 如果说夏洛克没有因此而受伤，那绝对是假的，但他知道现在事情的重点不在这里。侦探不明白为什么两个月来表现得冷静早熟的罗茜现在会这么愤怒。他能理解青少年在宣扬独身主义之后还听到家长的不相信的评价之后心理上的挫败感，但罗茜现在已经彻底失控了。夏洛克觉得一定有什么其他的原因。  
  
“我恨你。我现在感觉很恶心。”侦探这下子是真的惊呆了。  
  
“我爱你。”约翰的声音听起来很受伤。  
  
“你来决定我会喜欢谁吗？太可惜了，我是不会再喜欢男生的。就算有可能现在被你这么一搞也不可能了。毕竟如今全世界可能都觉得我是个混蛋。”  
  
“罗茜！”约翰急促地说，“我是看着你长大的。从幼儿园到小学你不是都有喜欢的男生吗？有人送你糖果你不是也很开心吗？”  
  
“老爸，你只愿意看到你想看的。”极致的愤怒之后，罗茜似乎暂时平静了下来，她的声音开始带着哭腔，“我的确有过喜欢的男生，但是我也有过喜欢的女生啊。”  
  
泰勒是个女孩。  
  
夏洛克的脑子终于恢复了运转。  
  
罗茜欺骗了他。他的演绎果然还是出了差错。泰勒不是罗茜的男朋友，泰勒是她的女朋友。  
  
“你曲解了亲密友谊的定义。罗茜，这不是很罕见的事情。现在时代的输入信息太多，你过度解读了小时候对好朋友的情感。心理学研究表明孩童对最好的朋友也是会有占有欲的。”  
  
“真的要这样吗？我们真的要搞得这么戏剧化吗？”罗茜说，“我让你感到恶心吗，爸爸？你真的想听我说吗？你在家里设置的网洛浏览年龄限制在我三年级的时候就完全没用了。你真的想听我说我都看过些什么吗，那些图片，甚至是那些视频？你知道我藏在书架深处的那些数学趣味杂志中夹杂了花花公子的哪几期吗？”  
  
“罗茜。”这是约翰最高级别的危险语气了，“我不想再警告你一次。”  
  
罗茜无视了约翰的警告，接着说下去。“你现在要来揍我吗？是一巴掌还是疯狂的拳打脚踢，就像你当初对待夏洛克那样。”她恶意地说，“也许他会原谅你的暴力倾向，但我可不会。”  
  
“罗茜……”约翰的声音在颤抖。他或许流了泪。  
  
夏洛克为他无意间听到的东西畏缩了。他感到头晕目眩，不得不坐到床沿上。罗茜知道的关于他们以前的事情比侦探预料到的多得多。夏洛克能推测出这是约翰自己向女儿坦白的，他不明白医生为什么要这么做。  
  
“对不起，爸爸。我爱你。”罗茜也哭了，“我收回刚才的这句话。我知道你不会再这么做了。十五年里你从未打过我，也没有失控过，反而一直在告诫我要冷静。是我的情绪管理太失败了，对不起。”  
  
“我永远都不会原谅自己做过的那件事情。”约翰说。  
  
夏洛克神情空白地看着自己深色的床单，他的右手手指骨节发白地抠着床脚的木质材料。  
  
“你只能看到自己想看到的东西，爸爸。我们一定要把事情搞成这样吗？你也曾经年轻过。青春期的男孩的脑子里整天在想什么我再清楚不过了。因为我也是啊。我全都知道。因为我全部都经历过。”青少年抽泣着，一字一顿地说完了话。  
  
“我就不应该让哈莉去鼓动你把事情变得更糟。”约翰说，“我对此没有任何偏见，你觉得我对哈莉有偏见吗？我的确不喜欢她酗酒，可除此之外再无其他。但是我现在对她很生气，因为她让你更加在暗示自己不真实的东西了。我和哈莉一起长大，她从未对男生产生过任何兴趣。我知道事情是怎样的，你和你姑姑完全不一样。”  
  
罗茜·华生不是同志。约翰说的没错。他曾经地向夏洛克说起罗茜在情人节里收到了班上男生的卡片后兴奋不已地跑回家向爸爸展示，但是她不喜欢吃巧克力，于是那些糖果全都进了约翰肚子的故事。  
  
但的确还是有其它选择的。很多事情都不是非黑即白。  
  
夏洛克这才想起罗茜在对待女委托人时的表现，还有她在汽车刚到伦敦市中心时看到街上衣着靓丽的年轻女孩们时眼中闪现的光。他也犯了刻板的错误，以为那是女孩单纯的礼貌，或是对服装的兴趣。他本该发现的，这个错误太低级了，审美偏向简约和黑白灰色调的罗茜为什么会对那些人身上五颜六色的夏季裙装那么感兴趣呢？  
  
标签对于夏洛克来说，从来都毫无意义，但约翰把它们看的很重。“我不是gay。”刚认识的那段时间约翰对待误会总是反应很大，在和玛丽结婚后这样的烦恼骤减，但再之后他们带着罗茜去公园或超市出行的时候，他又得在数不胜数的日子里向误解他们关系的旁人解释。而夏洛克永远选择一言不发。  
  
“我喜欢男孩。我喜欢女孩。爸爸，这就是我。我喜欢泰勒，她恰巧是个女孩。”罗茜说，“我在小学毕业的时候就接受这一点了。我的纠结范围一直仅限于自己究竟是双还是泛，虽然我觉得这些人为制造的标签都没什么太大的意义。你真的不能理解这么简单的事情吗？”  
  
“可是你从小到大都喜欢男孩啊……你也没有否认这点。”约翰的声音很痛苦，“你在学校和网上都学了些什么……标新立异也不是体现这方面的。未来你或许会遇到真正喜欢的男孩。”  
  
夏洛克也很痛苦。  
  
约翰，哦，约翰，你为什么永远都看不见呢？  
  
“或许吧。就像泰勒的朋友告诫她不要和我交往一样。只要不是‘纯粹’的gay，那就只是玩玩而已，反正总有一天要和男性结婚生子。是这样吗？”罗茜现在已经彻底冷静下来了，她没有再因为父亲的同一句话而暴怒，“从概率上来说，的确如此。可你知道这是为什么吗？因为社会眼光，我们都会畏惧，即便现在世界已经改变，但沉重的历史摆在那里。我不能为十年二十年之后的自己代言，因为我也并不是什么圣人。她们都觉得我是有选择的人。既然不是无路可走，为什么不选择一条更加轻松的路呢？”  
  
约翰在沉默许久后，终于开口。“你是要为自己的所作所为负责的，罗茜。这不是选择你最喜欢的水果，或者最喜欢的游戏。有些人一条路走下去就不再回头，但有些人还是回头了，而人们会为你的摇摆、实验，甚至是欺骗而伤心，即使那可能并不是你的本意。我上过大学，看到过很多事情。我并不是对此一无所知。”  
  
原来是这样吗？夏洛克心想。  
  
“我明白。我今后可能会喜欢上一个男孩，也可能是一个女孩。可能十年之后吧，我现在没这闲功夫。”罗茜说，“我不是直的，也不是弯的。我生来如此，现在如此，今后也会如此。和我选择喜欢哪个人无关。 “  
  
约翰没有说话。  
  
“说真的，人们贴标签给自己，给别人。这一切又有什么意义呢？我只是想对自己真实罢了。”罗茜停顿了一下，“我永远都不会欺骗我自己。我选择接受完整的我。不像 - ” _不像你。_  
  
她止住了。  
  
_或许还有我。_ 夏洛克心想。  
  
约翰沉默了很久，很久。  
  
“唉，算了。我从一开始就根本不该和你说。”罗茜叹着气，“爸爸，我并不指望你能改变自己延续了几十年的看法。反正，你不用担心我。泰勒最近也发掘出了自己的另一面，她喜欢上了一个男孩，我们两个现在完全只是单纯的朋友。我想你大概会很高兴听到这样的发展。”  
  
罗茜踩着拖鞋踢踏着上了楼。  
  
直到一切恢复平静，直到夏洛克终于鼓足勇气从房间里走出来，假装自己对客厅里刚才发生的争吵内容一无所知，约翰还是坐在椅子上一言不发。  
  


* * *

  
之后的半周里，夏洛克时刻提心吊胆。他无比担心自己在无意间偷听的事情被发现，外出的时候会毫无缘由地把自己的房门锁死，好在无人怀疑。  
  
他也害怕罗茜什么时候再没有预兆地尖叫一声。  
  
夏洛克突然羡慕起罗茜来。福尔摩斯家的争吵很少会发展成这样。他们对情绪的表达都十分含蓄和自持。从小到大，只要夏洛克一激动，父母就不会再和他说话。青少年时期，麦考夫特时常把他气到半死，但夏洛克除了一句接一句的讽刺什么都说不出来。而那些幼稚的话语打到他哥哥身上就像打到棉花上。  
  
麦考夫特从来都不会失控。一个发狂的麦考夫特·福尔摩斯？夏洛克为自己想象中大吵大闹的哥哥打了个寒战。不，这不可能。  
  
什么都没有发生。直到约翰驾车（麦考夫主动借给他们的）带着罗茜离开的那天，父女俩之间风平浪静，仿佛那场激烈的争吵从未存在过。  
  
“你和罗茜没事吧？”华生父女出发的前一天，夏洛克欲盖弥彰地问。但是约翰心事重重的样子，并没有发现侦探行为的异常。  
  
“是我做得太过分了。”约翰喃喃地说。  
  
“你也是第一次做父母。”夏洛克中肯地说，“罗茜是你的独生女。何况你还需要担任双重角色，因为沟通不畅发生一点小矛盾也是正常的。你已经做得很好了。”  
  
“我对你也做过很多过分的事情。”  
  
“我也做过。我做过更多。我对你呼来喝去，有时冷嘲热讽，更别提留着让你收拾的那一大堆烂摊子。还有最过分的事 - ”夏洛克说，“我不会为自己辩解。假死三年实在是太过分了。你当初揍我的那拳我完全是罪有应得。”  
  
“可是后来那次 – 在史密斯的医院里-”约翰摸了摸鼻子，他的眼圈有点红。  
  
“我早就原谅你了。我们不需要再翻出那些陈年旧账来说事。”夏洛克的眼睛瞥向一边，“我都忘记了。”  
  
“说谎。”约翰笑了，“那句话换任何人说，我都信。除了你夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”  
  
咨询侦探耸耸肩膀。  
  
“还有罗茜五岁时的那件事情 - ”  
  
夏洛克的眼睛里闪过受伤的光。“约翰，这十年来你从未因为那件事责怪我……我很感激，但是……不论如何我真的很抱歉。”  
  
“我说过这不是你的错。天啊，夏洛克，都十年了。我当初不会怪你，现在也不会，以后更加不会。”医生感到无奈，“是我要向你道歉，当时不留情面地直接就这么带着她搬出去了，直接把你剔出了罗茜的成长。她小时候你还帮忙给她温过奶瓶，我却这样对待你。”  
  
“这个么 - ”侦探缩了缩脖子。他仿佛又闻到了那股甜腻到奶粉味。罗茜真可怜，要喝这么恐怖的东西。年轻的他在每次帮小华生温奶粉冲泡出来的稠状物时都会这么想道。“是有点可惜，但毕竟罗茜的人身安全是第一位的。”  
  
“不过，我听说 - 听某方面欠证实消息 - ”约翰顿了一下，眼里散发着狡黠的光芒，竟和罗茜的那种目光一致。约翰可能也在不断被自己的女儿影响。“你最近在思考退休的事情 – 大概就在两年之内，也不再接曝光度高风险的案子了。终于打算淡出公众视野了？”  
  
“你少跟麦考夫特来往。”夏洛克说，“另外，我从没出现在公众视野中。是你华生医生喜欢写博客。我顶多有那么一点表现欲，但绝对不是针对媒体的，不像莫里亚蒂和我妹妹那两个疯子。”  
  
“挺好的。你终于有时间可以写你心爱的小蜜蜂百科全书了。”约翰说，“另外，九月中旬罗茜的班级在学校里有戏剧表演。我们邀请你来看。”约翰拍拍夏洛克的肩膀，“到时候会给你门票的。”  
  
“高中戏剧表演……台下全是嚷嚷着‘你看你看这是我家孩子’的家长……”咨询侦探作出一副苦相，“你还是饶了我吧。”  
  
“夏洛克。”  
  
“好———我会去的。”他幼稚地拖长了调子回答道。  
  
“谢谢你。”医生说。  
  


* * *

  
临走的那天，一切行李都放好了，但约翰久久没有上车。罗茜多次催促无效之后，摇摇头长腿一迈拿着游戏机，自己坐到了汽车后座上。  
  
“夏洛克，这些年来 - ”约翰欲言又止。  
  
侦探等着他说下去。  
  
“你胸腔那里还有后遗症吗？”医生问。夏洛克知道他是指从玛丽枪口射出的那枚子弹。  
  
“好的不能再好啦，甚至可以抽烟。不 – 别这么看着我 - 我早戒了。”侦探在医生凶恶的目光下停止了不合时宜的玩笑，却不知道接下来该说些什么。  
  
他们这两天的谈话已经太多次越过了十年来心照不宣的界限。  
  
“我已经四十八岁了，快四十九了。”约翰突兀地说道。  
  
“如果你要开始大谈特谈我们两个都已经快要变老头子这件事情，那恕我不奉陪。拜托，约翰，只是一百的二分之一。况且我可是要工作到七十岁的，就算从犯罪现场退休我也不会闲着。我才不会像我哥那么懒！他已经连续度三个假了。哼，退休公务员。”  
  
“你一定要每句话都和他怄气吗。”约翰非常无奈，“我是说我最近在反思自己。发现自己真的不是什么思维开放的人，罗茜让我意识到了这点。即使年轻时追求过那么多危险，我好像一辈子都活在社会的目光里。”  
  
“早和你说了。“反社会者夏洛克·福尔摩斯火上浇油。  
  
罗茜等得不耐烦了，把车窗摇到最底下。她盯着窗外气定神闲站着阻止她回家用大显示屏打游戏的两个大人，突然深吸了一大口气，仿佛要尖叫的样子。约翰在车外站着的地方背对着女儿，没有看见。  
  
而夏洛克猛地畏缩了。  
  
青少年得意洋洋地闭上了嘴。她没有尖叫，也没有说话。只是酷酷地朝侦探笑了笑，然后又把注意力放回手里的游戏机上。  
  
这个——这只小狐狸！  
  
夏洛克明白了。罗茜·华生并没有那么容易失控。至少她在这一次绝对是故意尖叫的，就是为了试探侦探能不能听见 - 那么大声音就算隔音再好也能听见，如果夏洛克不打算偷听的话一定会捂着耳朵冲出来换个地方“工作”。  
  
夏洛克·福尔摩斯受到了严重打击。他看走眼了，这根本就不是小华生，她活脱脱是一个小麦考夫特！  
  
“罗茜教会了我很多东西。”约翰还在继续之前的话题。  
  
“这是好事情。”  
  
“谢谢你，夏洛克。谢谢你这些年来所做过的一切。”  
  
咨询侦探感到身上起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得唯一的应对方法是掏出一根烟开始抽，可惜他没有，约翰也不会允许，于是他只好退而求其次 - “但愿你没和麦考夫特说同样的话。”  
  


* * *

  
夏洛克目送着汽车远去，消失在街道的尽头。  
  
你想表达的意思我已经明白了，约翰。他想。  
  
已经足够了。  
  


* * *

  
夏洛克在控制情绪方面是整个家庭中的异类。但青春期过后，如果他做了超出接受范围的事情，他亲爱的哥哥会竭尽全力让他觉得乱发脾气的自己是个傻瓜。  
  
不过并不是在某一些事情上。  
  
当他在大学第一年假期的某一天宣布自己独身主义的意向之后，他父亲的回答是“行吧，又来一个”，母亲的反应是再三确认自己的心肝宝贝是不是在外面受到了什么伤害，在得到否认的回答后才放下心来。至于麦考夫特？他再次用寥寥数语把他气到哑口无言。  
  
“我亲爱的小弟弟，你终于开窍了。希望在这个决定不是你又一个心血来潮的意气用事。秉持观点要善始善终。不要虎头蛇尾，就像你做其他事情一样。”  
  
夏洛克不甘心地意识到，和所有来自兄长的“诅咒“一样，这一次麦考夫特依然一语成谶 - 虽然在此时此刻“一语成谶”应该算是个褒义词了。  
  
不过，至少在行为举止上，他还是做到了。也许他最近有必要去俱乐部拜访拜访下他亲爱的哥哥了，夏洛克想。  
  
年长的福尔摩斯最近的日子应该十分平静，而他非常乐意去打破它。

  
  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> [注* - 作者不是学化学的hhh，高中化学也已经忘光了，此处完全取自百科。]  
> [注** - 作者最后一次拿起小提琴已经是十几年前的事情了，所以完全是，音乐白痴！任何关于小提琴的片段都是瞎扯的……随便看看就行，请不要在意orz]


End file.
